She's His, and He's Hers
by Eiji-san
Summary: A Collection of One-Shots of SoumaXErina. All taking in the same universe. No Mature content. [DISCONTINUED]
1. The Moments of our life

**The Moments of Our Life**

 **WARNING: Some Sexual References included, but no actual smut or sexual act included. Reader Discretion Advised!**

* * *

Nakiri Erina couldn't be happier than this, but now she's caught up between a thin border of nervousness and happiness. Whether this News will make her husband happy or the exact opposite.

After spending that intense and exhausting night with none other than her husband, Yukihira Souma, she already felt something strange inside her stomach, and even her whole body! For example, she tends to go to the toilet to throw up for no sensical reason and she sometimes feel something funny with her head, as if she's seeing stars.

Sometimes she could even grip her stomach strong enough to break a brick wall, and for some reason she felt that her clothes tickled her in her breasts.

She's suspicious, of course. Of course she'll check whether she's pregnant or not, right?

She bought a Testpack without her husband's knowledge, and checked it herself. And indeed... She contains a baby inside her belly.

And here she is, right now looking at the mirror and thinking whether she should tell this to her husband or not. He loves her, she knew that, but when it comes to children... She doesn't even know how will he react.

"I will tell him." She mutters under her breath while gathering up enough courage. She slapped her own cheeks with both her hands to get her back on track. "It'll be okay!"

She got out of the bathroom and walked towards their room, the grand bedroom inside their mansion. Souma was never a big fan of mansions, but when Senzaemon offered this mansion to his new 'Grandson-in-law', he could never resist especially when Erina actually insisted.

She slowly made her way towards their bedroom, and slowly creaked the door open. She looked inside and spotted her husband sitting down on their bed while reading a monthly food magazine that he pay a monthly subscription for. He quickly averted his gaze from the magazine page towards his wife, who's standing shyly by the door.

"Hi." He said sweetly, a hint of sleepiness in his voice. She replied with another, "Hi." and she made her way towards her husband and sit besides him, with her head leaning on his broad shoulders.

She joined him in reading the magazine, it tells many kinds of things. Ranging from recipes, chefs biography, restaurant reviews, food reviews, and some trivias in using many kinds of spices and other things for your dishes. But what caught her attention is the name of a company, a company that signified their relationship, The Yukihira-Nakiri Industries.

That's right, the man who's reading the magazine right now is the President and the founder of The Yukihira-Nakiri Industries, where as his wife, is the Vice-President and the co-founder of the said company.

"Looks like we made it into the magazine again, huh?" He said to her, in which she nodded in response. Her cousin also managed to take control of the Nakiri International, which is the sister company of the currently Yukihira-Nakiri Industries.

Now she's getting off-track. She's starting to forget the reason she comes to her husband, fortunately she remembered and quickly got back on track.

"Hey, Souma-kun..." She started slowly, not to surprise her husband for the sudden news. "Hm? Yes?" He replied slowly before averting his gaze towards Erina. "You know that I've been going in and out of the bathroom more often recently, right?"

"Mhm. Then?"

"You also know that I tend to get tired more easily? And how I liked to grip my belly recently?" She asked again, trying to get rid of her husband's density. "Yes?"

"What I'm trying to say is..." She's gonna say it, it's now or never. "I'm... pregnant."

The whole room went silent, Souma froze like a stone, trying to decipher the words that just got out of his girl's mouth. "Wait. Say again?"

"I'm pregnant?" She said it with a questioning tone instead. His eyes grew wider. "You serious?"

She giggled at her husband's behaviour but she can't help to think that he's cute that way. "Of course, I'm not lying. Dummy." She said with a teasing tone. His eyes grew even wider than before, and all of a sudden...

"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" He yelled and stood up, also lifting both of his hands to the air. Erina was surprised by Souma's childlike behaviour, but she likes it. He grabbed her and carried her bridal style. Erina gave a quick yelp after being picked up and spinned around by Souma, before landing on her back.

Souma kissed her belly gently, and Erina let out tiny laughs. "Hey, that tickles." She chuckled and smiled at her husband. He stopped the kissing and brought his face closer to hers, before kissing her passionately and with a lot of love.

She's surprised at first, but quickly accepted the kiss and both of them engages in a love-filled kiss, before breaking away minutes later.

"I love you." He said slowly, in which she smiled and replied with, "I love you, too."

"What should we name our child?" He asked her. "No idea, I haven't thought about it."

Souma smiled, "So haven't I."

* * *

 _He's hers, and She's his. Nothing could change that fact. And now, with his Erina, he felt the best moments in his life, the moment he has been waiting since their marriage. The moment when their child is finally on their way._


	2. The Prideful Princess

**The Prideful Princess**

* * *

The Tootsuki Kingdom. A Kingdom, so well-known for its culinary achievements. Boasting from the smallest Diner to the Biggest Gourmet Restaurant, this Kingdom has it all. Delicious? Check. Perfectly made and cooked? Check. High Quality Ingredient? Check. A Truly perfect country for all food enthusiasts, that's why many outsiders come to the kingdom to fill in their curiosity for the food served there.

Sitting on the throne of the Palace, the princess —or rather— queen of the Kingdom and basically the whole gourmet world, none other than Nakiri Erina. The Grand-daughter of the previous Leader and also King of the Tootsuki Kingdom, Nakiri Senzaemon. Not only having such a beautiful face and a curvaceous body that would instantly make any man fall in love, she also has a great, if not perfect skill called 'The God's Tounge'. With it, she could know any kinds of ingredient and spices with just a single bite.

But however, she has the worst kind of personality, prideful, arrogant, and selfish would be perfect to describe her attitude towards anyone. Only one person that has ever known to be able to melt that cold heart of hers, not even her Grandpa.

 _Just one._

* * *

It was a wonderful day, birds chirping in the garden of the palace, sun shining, the breeze blowing the grasses around and made them look like they're dancing. And Nakiri Erina had just finished satisfying another famous Food Critique, yesterday. She doesn't care though, all she cared about are just the pride and the amount of praise she got.

"Good Morning, Erina-sama." The Maids and the Butlers all said in unison, greeting their leader as she made her way to the throne.

She sat down and called the Head Maid. "Hisako. Come here."

"Yes, Erina-sama." She immediately responded to the call and walked towards her. "Anything I can help?"

"Is there anyone coming to the palace, today?" She asked her, "No. I'm afraid that we haven't gotten any information about anyone coming today."

"I see."

She was enjoying it, her life as the queen and the leader of the gourmet world. No one could ever defeat her in terms of cooking. _Right?_

All of a sudden, someone opened the door of the palace rather rudely. Looking at the man, He's wearing a black cape that covers most of his body and a Black Hat to cover up his face. Erina couldn't make up who's the man that just rudely opened the door. This of course, surprised the whole line of Maids and Butlers, also gaining their Anger.

"Hey, What do you think you're doing?" Said the Head Maid to the Man in Black. "Me? I just wanted to meet with the so-called princess."

She widened her eyes, there's someone who's brave enough to actually challenge her? Feeling the anger that accumulated in her, she clenched her fist. "You..." Said the Head Maid before being cut off.

Erina stood up, "This is the first time someone has ever challenged me so boldly, what do you got, o Mysterious Man?"

"I never said I wanted to challenge you, I just wanted you to taste my cooking."

 _'Isn't that the same?'_ thought The Head Maid.

"Hmph, very well. Prepare the Kitche—"

"Wait, I've prepared everything." He said before opening a wooden box full of ingredients, mostly eggs, some knifes and some cooking tools, including a small stove. He used the top of the box to prepare the ingredients and cook the said ingredients. The Line of Maids and Butlers were surprised by how fast he cooks, probably even rivaling the queen herself.

 _'Why do I feel that I know him?'_ Erina thought inside her mind, but shrugged it off after she heard him saying, "It's finished. Enjoy it."

He the gives the dish to the queen. It was... so simple, a wooden bowl, inside are rice and some seasoning made out of eggs on top of it. So simple yet so... intriguing.

She took the first bite, and...

She suddenly felt hot all over her whole body. She's happy, she liked the taste, she never thought that someone has ever made a food that could actually make her happy. "No way..."

"How is it, princess?" He walked closer to her and supports her by wrapping his hand around her waist. "Wait! Who said that—"

"Do you really forget who I am, Erina?"

"Eh?"

He opened his hat to reveal a redhead with a scar on hil left brow, someone that she always knew from her childhood. "No way, but I thought... you left me." Her face reddened, she's looking at her childhood crush, in front of her.

"But I said that one day I'll be back, am I correct?"

This man, Yukihira Souma. The Man that always accompany her back during her childhood days. He's the one who always played with her back then, the only friend she had. Until one day he left, not before saying goodbye to her.

 _"I'll be back one day." He said. "Really? Promise?" She said before showing her pinky finger, he smiled and linked his pinky with hers. "I promised."_

"Souma-kun... Ahh... I, I... I'm sorry..."

The whole audience gasped, it's the first time that they saw the princess apologizing to someone other that her grandfather.

And also, during that time, Erina knew the person who's going to be the next King, and her husband.

* * *

The Next thing we know, is that Nakiri Erina and Yukihira Souma were now laying down on their usual bed, in their mansion. Was it just a dream? She looked out the window and saw the ordinary view that she always saw everyday, the same town.

She knew, it's just a dream. The Alarm clock is beeping, showing 07.00 AM, and work is on its way. She looked at her husband and saw that his eyes are also open wide, he looked at her in response. "Morning, babe."

She giggled, "Morning."

* * *

They're now inside the car, going to their office to continue the usual daily work, maintaining the Yukihira-Nakiri industries. "Hey, Souma-kun... You know, I had a weird dream."

"You too?" He asked. "...I had this weird dream where I cook for you in a palace, where you're a princess or some sort..."

She's surprised that they have the same dream. "Weird, huh? I have the same dream."

"Eh? Really?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and relaxed. He, in response, patted her head. "Really... Ehehe.."

 ** _She loves that dream._**


	3. A Reunion

**A Reunion**

* * *

"VIP Table? Ah. There it is." Yukihira Souma said after just getting out of his car and stepped into this wonderful, luxurious, and freaking expensive restaurant. Apparently, his schoolmates from The 92nd Generation of Tootsuki are gathering in this place, his friends at least.

That includes the ex-Elite 10 members, the one which got established after Senzaemon re-took the role of the chairman and banished Central. In case you're wondering who are these ex-Elite 10 members from The 92nd Generations are, then continue reading.

The Tenth place, held by Arato Hisako, the Secretary of The current Yukihira-Nakiri Industries. The Ninth place goes to Ibusaki Shun, now established his own line of restaurants. The Eight seat was Isami Aldini, the younger twin brother of Takumi. The Seventh was Tadokoro Megumi, now the director and the main chef on Tootsuki Resort. The Sixth was Takumi Aldini, now has opened multiple branches of Trattoria Aldini in various countries. The Fifth, Nakiri Alice, now the leader of Nakiri International. The forth was her aide, and now husband, Kurokiba Ryo.

The top three are, Hayama Akira, the third seat and the founder of Hayama Middle-East line of Restaurant. And the last two, are both the founder of Yukihira-Nakiri Industries itself, Nakiri Erina and Yukihira Souma, both the Second and the First seat, respectively.

After looking for the darn VIP table, he finally found it. And with Hayama, Kurokiba, and Takumi all chatting on the table. "Oi." He called out to them, in which they responded with a gaze and greets. "Am I late?" He asked, "No. No one's even here yet, excluding us." Takumi replied.

"Hmm. Where's Isami?"

"He can't come, he's looking out at Trattoria Aldini."

"I see."

He took a sip from the wine that is on the table for no apparent reason, before being asked by Takumi. "Where're the girls?"

"They said that they will catch up to us later, though I don't know when. You know they sure took their time during make-up." He replied. "So they all will come here together."

"Yes, Erina said I should take her to Alice's home for some 'Girl's Talk.' " He put his hands in a quotation gesture, implying the quotes he used. "Ah. So that's why she told me to go first." Ryo said.

"Girls sure are hard to understand."

A Waitress come and put their orders on the table, some of them anyway. "Ah. Wait, Can I get a beer, beautiful?" Takumi said with a smile to the waitress before she leaves the table. "Sure thing, sir." She bowed and smiled before leaving.

"Speaking of girls, how come you haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend?" Souma asked the blonde man.

"Haven't even considered myself in getting one, though I want one."

"So get it! You have your looks, it will be easy." Souma said with a chuckle, followed by Ryo and Hayama. "Can't find myself a girl, I want her to be good at cooking, rivaling my skills."

"Your standards are way too high." Hayama said calmly, sticking with his usual calm and cool persona. "You're the one to talk. You haven't even gotten yourself a proper girlfriend." Takumi said.

"I don't need one, Jun's fine by me."

"Isn't it weird for someone else that you like someone who's double your age?" Kurokiba asked. "I don't care, there's no one else."

"Okay. Okay then. No more talking... Mhm. Did I menthion zhat the fhood hvere ish delischiousz?" He said while taking a bite from the cake that just arrived at the table.

"Hey. That's mine." Kurokiba said before reclaiming his cake. "I jhust takhe a bhite." Souma said while still having some cake inside his mouth. "Eat it up first. Jeez, despite being the first seat, you still haven't change."

Souma gulped down the cake before saying, "Oh, Are you jealous, Third Seat?"

"Hmph. My cooking is far better that you, you're just lucky to grab that first seat." Hayama countered, "Then, why don't we have a shokugeki some other time?"

"I'll gladly accept it."

"Don't go fighting in front of the ones that just came." Isshiki said suddenly from behind Souma. "Ah. Isshiki-senpai, didn't notice you."

He also came with some other fellow Polar Star members, Ibusaki, Marui, and The Rival Shoji and Daigo.

"Fighting over who's got the best dish, It's really like you, Souma-kun." Isshiki said.

"Haha, You see, Hayama's the one—" Cutted off by Hayama, "You're the one who started it."

"Is it?"

* * *

"Did I got my eyeliner correct?" The Blonde Princess known as Nakiri Erina is now inside a car, along with four other girls. Tadokoro Megumi, Nakiri Alice, Sakaki Ryoko, and Yoshino Yuki, who's driving the Audi A3.

"Don't worry." Alice said while looking at Erina's face. "Mhm. My cousin has never been so beautiful."

"Ahaha, I'm sure Erinacchi is alway beautiful even without her makeup on." Yoshino said while still holding onto the steering wheel. "Gee, don't tease me."

"I'm sure she's not teasing you, Erina-san." The Blue-haired girl, now the director of the Tootsuki Resort, suceeding Dojima, said. "That's right." Ryoko said, which makes Erina blushed even redder.

"Turn right here." Alice said to Yuki, because she had no idea where the place at, she asked the silver-haired girl for directions. "There's the place." Alice said, pointing at the restaurant where Souma and the others are. "It looks expensive." Megumi said nervously. "It actually is."

Lending the key to the valet, Yuki said, "Now it's just finding the VIP table."

The girls entered the luxurious Restaurant. Their appearance alone attracted many gazes from the people who eats there. Though, the ones that really attract attention are the Nakiri cousins.

They looked around until Erina spotted a familiar face waving his hand at her. Yukihira Souma. She could feel her heart skip a beat before making her way to him and sit besides him. "You're pretty late." He said, "We need to get prepared... how is it?" She said while posing in front of her husband. "You look beautiful as always."

That sentence got Erina blushing. He always say something that made her blush. _But she likes it._

The Girls took their respective seats. "Hm? I don't see Mito-san anywhere." Isshiki said. "Unfortunately, she had to take care of the business for a while. She said that she's pretty busy, so that's why it would've been a bother to her if we ask her." Megumi said.

"I see. Then." Isshiki said before standing up. "To all of you here, thanks for coming, The Tootsuki days were really wonderful, but none of them come close to the moments when we're all together like this. So... for Tootsuki, and for the 92nd Generations. Cheers!"

All of them yelled in unison, "Cheers!"

"So none of you are going to bother about the fact that I'm a 91st Generation?" Isshiki said. "Now that you said it..."

* * *

Driving his Red Porsche 918 Spyder, one of the rarest and the most limited car in the world, as a matter of fact, Yukihira Souma smiled as soon as he saw his wife closed her eyes and leaned on the seat of the car. "Hey." He called her, which woke her up, revealing that she's yet to sleep.

"Did I wake you?" He asked. "No, I haven't even sleep yet." She said with a hint of tiredness on her voice. "Is today fun?"

"Yes it is. Meeting old friends even just for a while is a great thing."

He chuckled, and continued driving through the freeway.

"Hey, Souma-kun..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you want a child?"

* * *

 _And it's also going to be an exhausting and intense night for both of them._ _ **Set a few weeks before the events of Chapter 1.**_


	4. Memories on The Festival

**Memories on the Festival**

* * *

 _"*sob*" The sounds of a little girl crying could be faintly heard thanks to the crowd. Despite crying, no one is coming to comfort her, not even one. The Little Girl who has honey blonde hair with pointy sideburns on each side, sat there... sobbing..._

 _"Why're you cryin'?" A Little boy said to the sobbing girl with a hint of symphaty on his voice. "*sob* I- I'm lost..." She said quietly while trying to hold back her tears. "Where do ya get separated from your parents?" He asked her. "I... I think it's near the statue... I got interested on a stand, I was separated from them by the crowd."_

 _He offered his hand to help her get up, then smiled brightly. "Come on! They must be looking for you. Don't make 'em worry!" She grabbed his hand and stood up before they started looking for her parents together._

 **Ring-Ring-Ring**

Awoken from her dream, Nakiri Erina slowly made her way towards the alarm clock before turning it off. Still half-asleep, she quickly remembered the dream before.

"That dream... I almost forgot about that day..." She said before rubbing her eyes and slowly made her way towards the bathroom, where she's getting ready for school.

Now in their 3rd years, the 92nd Generations are now trying their hardest to graduate from the strict academy known as Tootsuki. She was proudly standing in the 1st seat before, but now her own boyfriend took over the seat, she can't help but sometimes feeling a bit annoyed.

She took quite a bit of time in the showers, to ensure that she has the best appearance, given that she's literally the 'princess' of Tootsuki. Does that make Souma the prince? Hmm...

* * *

The Bell rang, indicates the break-time.

Erina, along with her aide, walked towards the cafeteria where Souma and the others are. Scanning around for the person she's looking for, she immediately felt a jolt of excitement as soon as she landed her eyes on her beloved 'Souma-kun'.

Souma shifted his position a bit to give space for Erina to sit.

"Took you some time." He said to her, "Blame it on the teacher, he didn't even let me out first." Souma chuckled after hearing he reply, before gulping down the food.

"Ah. I just remembered. The Festival's around the corner, right?" He said while still having some food inside his mouth.

"Swallow it all first." Erina scolded her boyfriend's behaviour, which gained some chuckles from their friends, the surviving members of the polar star. Unfortunately though, a few of them got expelled before being able to reach their 3rd years, or even worse, their 2nd years.

"I'm being serious here. The Festival's coming, Erina. Would you come with me?"

"Eh? Me?" She asked, surprised at the same time at his boldness. "Of course, who else I'm going to ask? There's no way I'm going to ask someone else other than my own girlfriend."

She blushed at his statement and quickly averted her gaze from his. "D-Dummy... I-If that's what you want... then I'll come... with... you..."

"All right!"

Steam could be seen emmitting from Erina's embarassed face. "Wuoh. She's boiling hot." Yoshino said. "Eh? Is it even possible to let out steam from your head?" The blue-haired Tadokoro said.

* * *

Looking at the beautiful night sky, Yukihira Souma is now waiting for his girlfriend in a place where they'd promise to meet. He is wearing a Yukata, a traditional Japanese clothing often wore in these kinds of festival. Although, mostly females wear it, some Males also decided to wear it for the festival.

He just happened to bought this green Yukata in case he wanted to go to a festival. But for the past two years, there's so much happened. He doesn't even have any time to attend these kinds of festival. And now he is, attending it with someone that he never expected would be his love. Destiny really is unpredictable, isn't it?

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A familiar voice reaches his ears, he looked at the voice and nearly had his jaw drop on the floor. He looked at her carefully and thoroughly. She's wearing a red yukata with her hair tied on a bun. He could immediately tell that she really put a lot of work on make up.

"Do I look weird?" Erina asked, which snapped Souma back into real life. "Ah. Oh, No. You look... beautiful." He said, still lost in his thoughts. "I... I see..."

Right after that, he completely snapped back and quickly apologized before leading her into various stalls and activities.

Cotton candies, Takoyaki, Taiyaki, various other foods...

"Ugh. Who made these things? They're terrible." Erina said in disgust at the Takoyaki she had on her hands. "If you said that out loud, you might get into trouble you know." They're now at a secluded place near the trees so that no one would be able to disturb them. "But It's true! It's not even close to being 'passable' as a food."

"Ouch. I think I could feel how the seller feels."

"Leave it. I don't wanna eat this anymore. Your squid dishes were way better."

"Well, well. It may be the first time that you actually complimented my experiment dishes, Miss Nakiri Erina." He teased. "That's because I'm comparing it to an already terrible dish, Mister Yukihira." She teased back.

 _He loves her._

Right after giving all her Takoyakis to Souma, Souma was forced to eat both his and her share, resulting in his tounge almost giving up because it actually IS not that good.

They continued to enjoy the festival before landing their eyes on a rather peculiar sight. A man around Souma's age is catching the fishes in a traditional Japanese game with no difficulties. Despite the broken net, he caught every single one of them almost flawlessly.

"How did you do that?" A younger, brown-haired boy, accompanied with presumably, his _pink-haired_ girlfriend asked the guy with the net. "Uhh, you know... Training? I guess?"

The couple walked away with a bag of fishes in the blonde girls' hand.

"Such a weird couple, huh?" Souma said to his girlfriend. "Indeed."

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Erina asked, in which Souma didn't respond until he let go of her hand. "Uh... I don't want anyone to see us." He replied, scratching his head. "Don't tell me you come here to..." She teased, putting up a scared face.

"No! Of course not!" He said before pulling out something from his pocket. "What is this?" Erina asked while looking at a necklace held by Souma in front of her. "Well... I decided to buy this for you, I think It'll look good on you." He said as she picked it up and wear it.

She was silent for a few moments. Souma, on the other hand was scared if she disliked the necklace. But all of a sudden, she hugged him. "E- Erina?"

"Thank you, Souma-kun." She said, her voice muffled by his chest. She parted away a few seconds later, only to kiss him in the lips passionately. He accepted the kiss and for a few moments, they were in paradise where there are only two of them, no one else.

They parted the kiss, and Erina take a closer look at him. That's when...

 _"Let's go! I'm sure they're worried about you!" The Young boy said to her. "Mm!" She nodded and let him lead her through the crowd. Before finally finding her grandfather and another Young girl around her age._

 _Her grandfather smiled at him and thanked him for finding his grand-daughter. "No worries! My father said that helping people in need is a good thing." He said before running back to his father._

Erina finally realized, _that boy_ is the same boy that she's looking at right now.

"What's the matter?" He asked her, which threw her back to the real world. "Oh. Nothing."

"Is that so? Well, doesn't matter. Let's go, Erina!" He said while offering his hand to her. The same thing he has done years ago. She was sure that he doesn't even remember it, though.

"Mm!" She nodded and let him lead her, while she smiled.

 _"I'm glad" She thought._


	5. Break Time 1

**Break Time 1**

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for… I dunno, a long time? But here's a new type of chapter! Break Time is a collection of short stories mostly involving our main OTP talking, having a conversation, hugging, snuggling, minding their own business which will appear every 5 chapters (hopefully). Other Characters will not likely to appear in these short stories.**

* * *

 _ **Her Scent**_

It started when Soma and Erina are just snuggling on top of Soma's bed in the dormitory, takes place during their Third-Year.

Whilst Erina and Soma are snuggling very closely, Soma noticed a new scent emmitting from her head, or more likely, her hair. He moved his face closer to her hair and lightly sniffed it. She noticed this and opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend who has just finished sniffing her hair.

"What is it?" She asked softly, which warmth his heart. After going out, her personality greatly shifter from her usual Hime/Tsundere personality to a much softer and loveable personality, altough sometimes she will snap at Soma if he has done something weird or unpleasant to her.

"Hmm… I sniffed your hair. And it smells good." He simply replied. She blushed lightly and combed her hair with her hand, bringing it closer to her nose and sniffing it herself. "Right? I bought the new shampoo the other day." She said with a warm smile.

"I bet it's expensive." He said to her before she snuggled closer to him, hugging him even tighter. "Of course it is." She said innocently. He just chuckled, "You are such a princess, that never changes."

"But then again, I married a princess, so what does that make me?" He continued, in which she replies, "You're my prince and my hero, that's who you are to me."

* * *

 _ **After a Work Day**_

It started when Soma and Erina just got back from the office, takes place after they're married.

"Fuuh…" Soma sighed, finally giving up to his tiredness. Erina did the same too, though not as loud and clear as Soma's.

"I never expected the work to be this heavy today. Especially during a rain like this." She said to Soma. "Yeah… the rain just makes me even sleepier, and more tired." He responded to her while taking off his blazer and his tie. "Jeez, Souma-kun, you're hopeless." She said after taking off her blazer as well, leaving her with only her white shirt and that tight black skirt.

"There's no helping it. I'm not even suitable for office work in the first place." He said before flopping down on their bed. "Soma-kun, take a bath first." She scolded her husband for his childish behaviour. "Don't wanna, too tired."

She pouted before walking towards him and layed besides him. "You say that, yet you're also here."

She didn't answer, as she unbutton one of the button of his shirt, exposing his broad chest. She slipped her hand inside, much to his confusion. "You're being quite…" Before he could finish, her finger reached out his mouth and touched it, stopping his sentence.

She didn't say anything again, as she snuggled closer to him and slipping into the dream world herself. Soma caressed her hair softly and kissed her forehead before slowly closing his eyes, following his wife to the dreamland.

* * *

 _ **Pocky Game**_

It started when Erina and Soma are just trying out the Pocky Game, takes place after a few days after their confession.

"Yo, Erina." Soma said as he peeked his head inside Erina's room. He saw his girlfriend reading the ususal Manga that she likes. It seems that she hasn't noticed him yet.

He brought his face closer to her, now practically besides her own. Yet, she hasn't noticed. Is she that into the manga?

He called her name once again. "Erina."

The voice snapped her and she dropped the Manga she's holding down to the floor. "A-Ah, Soma-kun, since when?"

"Just a few seconds ago." He said, smiling at her flushed face. "Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that." She said. "… Call my name or something." She continued. "But I've called your name, yet you didn't notice."

"Ah, I-Is that so?"

"Oh, almost forgot. Hey, Erina. You know Pocky Game?"

"Pocky Game? Ah, that game where you hold a pocky stick with your mouth on each end? Yes, of course I know."

"Then, Let's play it!" He said excitedly. "Wha—" She didn't even get to say anything as he pulled a box of pocky right before her eyes. "You even come prepared." She said.

He grabbed one of the biscuit and hold it in his mouth. Albeit hesitantly, Erina eventually bite the stick and started chewing and biting on it, same goes for Soma.

Both of them are now chewing the stick off, basically not wanting to lose. However, before he even reached the middle, he has another plan.

Quickening the pace of his biting, he bit the whole stick before pushing his lips closer to hers. Stealing a quick kiss from her.

Erina's just standing there frozen and embarassed, with a red and flushed face. Steam could be seen coming out of her head. As Soma walked away while wiping his lips with a smirk. "Success."

* * *

 _ **An Anime**_

It started when Soma's just browsing internet in his laptop, when he came across something that would probably make Erina curious. Takes place after their graduation, but before their marriage.

Erina has just finished bathing, now her body is squeaky clean and is ready to— Wait, she spotted Soma playing with his laptop, which is unusual, as he rarely used it and what's more, he seems to be watching something, and is really into it.

"Soma-kun?" She called out to him. "Hm? Ah, you're finished?" He responded to her before looking back at his screen, continuing the show he seems to watch.

"What are you watching?" She asked before landing her eyes onto the screen where she saw a familiar scene. She seems to remember this scene from a certain manga. _That shoujo manga she used to read during their first-year._

" _If you'd like, would you come home with me?"_ The boy from the Anime said to the girl. Yes indeed, this is the exact scene as the manga that she used to read. "This is…"

"You noticed? I found the anime just a few moments ago, and am now watching it."

She huffed, "Why should I even watch it? I've read the manga long ago after all."

"Why wouldn't you just sit down and watch with me?" He asked her. "F-Fine then." She said before sitting down the chair besides him and watch the anime along with him.

Around 10 minutes have passed and the episode has ended. Souma looked at her and asked, "How is it?"

"Next episode."


	6. Family Time

**A/N: Merry Late Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Family Time**

"Achoo!" A Blonde Girl that looks to be around her mid-20s sneezed quietly to avoid destroying the mood, and to avoid waking up her daughters. "You okay? Are you cold?" A Man with red hair responded to the woman that had just sneezed besides him.

She shook her head, "Mm.. don't worry. I'm fine" She said to assure her husband that seems to worry about her health. Despite saying that, he covered her in his sweater to prevent her from getting colder.

She smiled as she grabbed the sweater and felt the warmth spreading across her body. "How about you, Soma-kun? Are you cold?" She asks the man besides her, and despite putting up a front, could be clearly seen shivering due to the intense blizzard that is going on outside. Moreover, the power outtage doesn't seem to help with the atmosphere.

"N-No, I'm okay…" He said whilst shivering ever so slightly. She obviously noticed it and offered him a hug. "Come here, Soma-kun." She said while stretching her hands for the redhead. He chuckled a bit, "Sorry." He said as he got closer to her and hugged her body, snuggling with each other. Warmth spreads across both of their bodies.

"You don't have to apologize." She said before snuggling closer to him.

He looked at the clock, which shows 18.00, almost nighttime. Before both of them could even sleep peacefully, a sound of a door creaking could be heard clearly, thanks to the silence of the power outtage. "Mommy? Daddy?" Two Girls that looks similar in a lot of ways, blonde hair, shiny yellow eyes, but one has a shorter hair than the other said.

"Ema, Souna? What's wrong?" Erina asked the two little twins as they rub their eyes and slowly made their way towards their parents. "Can't sleep… Too cold…" Souna, the girl with the shorter hair said as both of them climbed the sofa and snuggled together with their parents. Souna, with Erina and Ema, with Soma.

They never expected their children to be twins, though they are not complaining about this. Little Ema and Souna had a difference in their personality and overall attitude. While Souna is calmer and more reserved, unlike her more active and playful older sister Ema. Though, both of them retains their father's eyes and passion for cooking, and their mother's hair and knowledge about dishes.

Ema sneezed softly, "So cold…" Soma then moved her closer to him and hugged her tighter. Just then, she seems to have remembered something. "Daddy?" She called her dad. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Don't we have a fireplace?"

"Ahh…."

* * *

"It's so warm…" The Girl who were just sitting on Soma's lap is now sitting near the fireplace, alongside the other members of her family. "How could I forget that we had a fireplace?" He asked no one in particular, just wondering of his foolishness.

"Honestly, I also forgot myself." Erina said in response to Soma. "That's because we rarely used the fireplace."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Little Ema suddenly called out to her Dad. "Hm? What is it, Sweet Pie?" He responded to her call, softly as possible while Ema had the brightest and the most excited smile Soma has ever seen.

"I want to know how you met Mommy!" Ema exclaimed. "I-I want to know too!" Her Twin Sister followed her and both of them fixated their eyes onto Soma who was frozen, not knowing what should he do.

"Umm…" He looked at Erina. She nodded softly as if signaling that it is okay. "…Well then." He said before clearing his throat.

* * *

 _It was back when I was 15, My Dad just suddenly closed the shop without a logical reason, just telling me that he will open it back after 3 years. Until then, he told me to go study at an academy where cooking is its main focus._

 _I never knew that the academy that he mentioned is an elite academy where only 10% of its student is able to graduate. I was frozen, surprised, and pissed off on how my father does anything he wanted without even concerning his own son._

 _Still hesitating, I walked inside the academy and met this one dude, but I forgot his name, so I don't care. Well, when I finally arrived at the assignment room where the supposed examiner will watch and decide whether the applicants pass or not._

 _But, before I knew it, all of the applicants came running towards the exit after the examiner announced all the terms of the cooking. I, not knowing anything didn't run to the exit because of my naivety at that time. I discovered the examiner's name, Nakiri Erina. She's the granddaughter of the headmaster at this academy. And the owner of 'God's Tounge'._

* * *

"Then, Mom is scary at that time?" Little Ema asked her father about the story he just told. "Oh Yes, reeeally scary…" He replied teasingly, earning a blush from the girl who used to be the examiner.

"Soma!"

* * *

 _I was the only one who stood to her challenge of making a dish with the main ingredient being eggs. She said that only the ones that can satisfy he tounge could be able to enter the academy. I simply accepted the challenge and cooked what to be my key to the academy. 'The Transforming Furikake Gohan' or so I called it._

 _Then, despite liking the dish herself, she denies it and claimed it to be disgusting._

* * *

"Hey! You don't have to say that part!" Erina excalimed and blushed as red as a tomato. "But it's true, no? My heart was broken after you said that my masterpiece was a disaster…" He faked a tear.

"That is no masterpiece! And I am not like that anymore, okay?"

"Yes, yes."

* * *

 _Then out of miracle, I received a letter later that night telling me that I've passed and accepter to the academy. The very next day, I stood in front of a crowd, telling them that I will reach number one, no matter what._

 _After re-encountering the examiner from yesterday, I made a promise to her. A promise that to this day, is still yet to be fulfilled._

" _Just wait! I will definitely make you say 'Good' with your own mouth! I will exhaust my cooking 'til its limits!"_

* * *

"…Well, that's about it." He finished his story. "Then… when did you start dating?" Ema asked innocently.

Soma and Erina was surprised at their daughter's sudden question. "Who thaught you that, Ema?" Erina asked. "Um… Auntie Alice?"

She balled up her fist after remembering that nuisance of a cousin she has.

"Well we started going out during our second year at High School…"

"Soma! Don't answer that!" Erina said, with a red face. Soma laughed at his wife's reaction, before looking at the atmosphere around him and smiled softly. For once, he felt absolute peace on his heart.

"Daddy?" This time, The Younger Souna called her dad. "What is it, sweetie?" He asked. "Nothing, It just seems like you were spacing out."

"Ah, Is that so? … Say, Souna. What do you want for Christmas?" He asked his younger daughter. She smiled and said, "I want our family… to be happy."


	7. World Tour

**World Tour – Indonesia**

Even before Soma took control of the company, the Nakiri family has always been known even outside of Japan, mostly because of their huge influence over the Gourmet world. Nakiri International, currently held by Kurokiba has also recently gained an influential boost in their reputation thanks to the newly founded company, Yukihira-Nakiri Industries.

Just how big is their influence? Well, to start…

Thanks to the company, The Yukihira Diner is now a giant restaurant chain all over the world, owned by The Yukihira-Nakiri Industries now, they mostly offer good-quality, affordable yet delicious food. A New chain of Restaurants under the company's ownership is also established, named _'Rough Diamonds'_ to honor the Jewel Generation of Tootsuki, The Restaurant offers the greatest and the finest gourmet the world has to offer.

However, when meany people may think that the life of Yukihira Soma and his family is really calm and relaxing, they're wrong. Soma has to visit a lot of countries to 'review' his own chain of restaurants, worst part of being the owner of this giant company. Well, at least it's not like he left his family away at home everytime though, sometimes they may even come along for the journey to various countries.

Currently, Soma is packing and is getting ready for his trip to a South-East Asian country to review various restaurants, and also to sign some partnership. Erina is also set to do some taste-testing of various foods and dishes for various well-known restaurants in that particular country.

Also, they bring along their daughters because there's no way that they will leave them alone at home, and Hisako will never be able to take care both at once.

So, without thinking further, he took both his daughters with him abroad.

After eight hours sitting down in a VIP Class flight (thanks money), the families arrived at The International Airport of Jakarta, Soekarno-Hatta Int. Airport.

"We're here!" Ema exclaimed after they finally got off that boring eight hours plane flight and stepped foot at the Airport. "Ema, don't run around too much, we're not here for sightseeing you know." The wife who apparently attracted gazes from various men and women alike called out to one of her twin daughters.

"Yes!" She said as she walked back to her families. Souna, unlike her twin older sister, looked around without actually running around. She is almost a complete opposite to her sister in terms of personality.

They walked around until they found the party who supposed to pick them up at the airport.

After half an hour of car trip, they arrived at a pretty fancy hotel and were left to unpack and get ready for tomorrow.

"Mom! Dad! Look! The Room's so nice and comfortable!" Ema, soon followed by her twin sister quickly ran inside the room. "Now, let's unpack shall we?" Soma said to Erina, who followed him shortly after entering the room. Whilst the twin daughters are gazing at the view outside the balcony. "Girls, don't go leaning to far to the edge." Soma warned his daughters.

"But Dad! This view is awesome!"

Both Soma and Erina walked out and gazed upon the lights at the nightlife of Jakarta, The Capital of Indonesia. "Who would've thought that a view like this could appear here?"

The Lights of Cars and Vehicles and the buildings shine prettily as they lighten up the dark night sky. In front of The Hotel is a giant fountain that the locals call, 'Bunderan HI' or translated to 'HI Roundabout'.

"I just hope that this is a vacation instead of a business trip." Erina said with a slight complaining tone. Soma chuckled, "Hey, at least the whole family's here." Soma said as he hugged his wife and daughters tighter. "Yeah!", "Right." Ema and Souna said respectively.

"Hey, Soma…" Erina was going to say something, but stopped before saying anything. "Hm?" He tilted his head in confusion and looked at her. "Mhm, nothing…" She said before whispering to his ear, "I'll tell you later." The tone of her voice is slightly… seducing.

"Y-Yes."

"Come on, we should get to sleep."

* * *

As both of their daughters went to sleep already, Soma and Erina are still sitting and chatting for a few moments. Still, Erina said that she wanted to tell something, yet…

"You know, Soma…" Erina said before Soma turns his gaze towards her after drinking the last bit of the hot chocolate in his cup (you thought it was gonna be coffee?). "Hm?"

"I'm… glad that I love you." Erina could be seen blushing as she stated it. However, Soma paid no attention to this and instead of teasing her like he always did, he listened to her.

"When I was little, I never really feel the comfort of parents, as I rarely meet my Mother, and My Father… you know." She said with a slight tone of discomfort in her voice. "I always taken care by my grandfather, and never really felt the true comfort of a family." She continued.

"But now… After finally overcoming my own fear of my father, and that unforgettable battle of the Finals that I have found myself drowned in a feeling that at the time is completely new and strange to me…" She said before continuing, "…Love."

"For me, I was honestly surprised when you suddenly confessed to me during our second year, at that time I don't know what to do, and… I guess that's the first time you ever caught me off guard." Soma said to Erina. "P-Please don't remind me of that embarassing event…"

"But because of that, we're finally here, you know?" Soma asked. "If you hadn't build up courage at that time, God knows what will happen to us now." He continued.

"At that time, I don't know what will happen, I've finally confessed and I was prepared for any response that you will give… But I never expected that you also returned my feelings. Was our feelings mutual from the start?"

"Well, I'm always interested in you ever since you failed me in my entrance exam and has been promising myself to make you say 'Good' to my dish. And before I knew it, I'm also starting to come to love you."

"G-Geez, don't make things awkward…" She said, pouting. He just chuckled before pulling her into a hug. Both of them snuggled and shared a few passionate kisses for a few minutes.

"We… should go to sleep." Soma said.

"Yeah… You and I have to go get some things done tomorrow."

"You have taste-testing right? You sure you can handle that? I've heard it that the foods here are spicy you know."

She chuckled before doing her famous hair flip as she stood up. "Are you underestimating me, THE Yukihira Erina?"

"Ahaha, never let your guard down though."

"Ah. You have some meetings tomorrow, right?" She asked. "Ahh… The Meetings… I hate them."

She giggled, "Me too." She said before both of them shared a loving kiss and flopped down the bed when the night just passes away.

* * *

 **A/N: Souna and Ema? Creative names I know. Such creativity, much wow.**


	8. NOTIFICATION AND UPDATE!

**Hey, it's me!**

 **So, I'm here just to inform you that I will discontinue this story. But don't worry! I will not abandon SnS completely! Because I'm planning to release another set of One-Shots of SnS. Featuring the same OTP that we always love.**

 **The New One-shots will not be related to this one, and it will also have some M-rated chapters, so discretion advised! Think of it as a Universe Reset.**

 **This also means that I could get some new type of stories that will hopefully entertain you, although I never wrote a Lemon before so... bear with me.**

 **But yeah, that's all! And wait for me in the next story!**


End file.
